fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Du bist das Licht meines Lebens
thumb|left|366px|GoogleAuf Wunsch werde ich mal mich an einem neuen Paar versuchen. Ob es was wird will ich net versprechen aber ich freue mich riesig aufs schreiben aber bitte bitte erwartet keine Wunder von mir. Ansonsten wie immer, lesen, Kommis machen und 'Spass haben. Der Matti :) Status: In Bearbeitung Mc Kinley High / Spanischstunde "Hey Mr. Schue, wer sind das denn auf dem Foto?" " Das Julia? Das sind die New Directions, aufgenommen bei ihrem Nationalssieg 2012." "Wow cool, sag mal Beth, ist das net deine Mutter da drauf , die rechts unten?" " Ja das is meine Mum!" "Cool, das wusste ich gar net dass unsere Beth Fabray so ne Berühmtheit ist. Warum hast du nie erzählt dass du die Tochter von Quinn bist?!" " Na dreimal darfst du raten Julia, um genau solche Fragen aus dem Weg zu gehen!" " Ok Mädels, das reicht vorerst mal, lasst uns mit unserem Unterricht weiter machen ok? Also, Lektion 5, Julia übersetzt du bitte!" Als die Stunde beendet war wollte Beth schon das Zimmer verlassen als sie hörte wie Will sie rief. " Hey Beth, hast du mal einen Moment?" Beth stoppte und drehte sich langsam um. " Was gibt es denn Mr. Shue?" " Ich wollte fragen wie es dir geht, ich hatte den Eindruck dass du vorhin bei der Frage von Julia kalt erwischt worden bist!?" " Naja, ich rede nicht so gerne über meine Mum, ich hab sie ja so gut wie gar nicht gekannt!" " Hmm das stimmt leider. Wie geht es Puck?" "Woher soll ich das wissen, ich habe meinen Dad seit mehr als 2 Jahren net mehr gesehen, ich bekomme nur mit wenn sein Scheck eintrifft!" "OH, ok, aber mit deinen Adoptiveltern kommst du gut aus oder?" " Ja klar, Mercedes und Sam sind prima. Und Santana kommt mich sooft sie kann besuchen." " Das ist schön, wenn du sie das nächste Mal siehst sag liebe Grüße." " Mach ich gerne Mr. Schue, ciau." Haus Evans - Jones "Na Beth, wie war es? Habt ihr Mathe zurück bekommen?" " Ähhh, noch nicht Mercedes, dauert wohl noch." " Ok,aber sag bitte Mr. Plus dass ich ihn gerne mal sprechen würde." " Geht klar." " Du heute Abend gibt es Chicken Wings, ist das ok?" " WAS IST LOS? ES GIBT DOCH NUR CHICKEN WINGS WENN IRGENDWAS IM BUSCH IST?" Mercedes lachte kurz und setzte sich hin. " NIchts schlimmes, überhaupt nicht. Heute Abend kommt Besuch zu uns!" " Wer Mercedes?" " Du wirst freudig überrascht sein, Santana ist für ein paar Tage in der Stadt." Auf Beths Gesicht breitete sich ein erleichtertes Grinsen aus, sie liebte Santana. " Wow, klasse, dass sind echt gute Nachrichten. Wann kommt sie?" " Sam holt sie gegen halb 7 vom Bahnhof ab. Sie hat wohl geschäftlich hier zu tun und hat gefragt ob sie dich besuchen darf." " Ja klar darf sie, ich freue mich." "Das wusste ich doch, machst du jetzt bitte noch schnell deine Hausaufgaben, dann können wir zusammen alles vorbereiten ok?" " Geht klar." 2 Stunden später...... "Hallo Mercedes, wie geht es dir? Das ist schon wieder so lange her seit wir uns das letzte mal gesehen haben." " Das ist wahr Santana, aber du bist ja eine gefragte Frau als Repräsitantin einer landesweiten Sportkette." " Ja umso mehr freue ich mich endlich mal wieder bei euch zu sein. Ist Beth auch da?" "Na klar, sie kommt sofort, muss nur noch was besorgen." "Sehr schön, habe die Kleine schon lange nicht mehr gesehen;" " Du wirst überrascht sein wie gross die Kleine nun ist!" Keine 10 MInuten später erschien wirklich Beth und als sie Santana sah war die Freude ihr im Gesicht abzulesen. Sie fiel ihr um den Hals und begrüsste sie herzlich. " Man Beth, du wirst von Tag zu Tag deiner Mum ähnlicher. wunderschön!" "Echt? Ich kann mich gar nicht groß an sie erinnern, ich war ja noch klein und damals bei Shelby noch als sie starb." " Ja, deine Mum ist leider viel zu früh von uns gegangen." " Du Santana ich habe heute ein Foto von dir und Mum gesehen in der Schule." " Echt?? Lass mich raten, wir in unseren Cheerleaderinuniformen?" " Nein, da war auch Mercedes und Sam drauf. Ihr hattet Kleider und so an. Ich glaub das war von den Nationals?!" " Echt, wow, ja deine Mum und wir alle haben damals die Nationals mit dem Glee Club gewonnen." " Ja das Mr. Schuster erzählt, ich soll übrigens einen schönen Gruß dir ausrichten." "Vielen Dank. Ich muss Will unbedingt mal besuchen, habe ihn seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen."........."Santana, darf ich dich etwas fragen?" " Ja, klar?!" " Was war zwischen Dir und Mum? Alle scheinen etwas zu wissen nur ich weis nichts. Ich meine, die ersten 4 Jahre meines Leben lebe ich bei Shelby weil Mum mich weggeben hat und dann holt sie mich doch zurück, zusammen mit Dad und keine zwei Jahre später trennen sich die beiden und ich komme zu Sam und Mercedes weil Mum diesen neuen Job hat in Mexico. Und wenn sie uns besucht hat warst du immer mit dabei, wart ihr ein Paar? War Mum bisexuell?" Santana blickte zuerst zu Mercedes und dann zu Sam. Dann senkte sie den Kopf und meinte nur kurz. "JA"! Beth schaute ihre Tante und ihre Adoptiveltern traurig an. Dann begann Santana wie von selber an zu erzählen: thumb|left|282px|Google" Ich war glaub ich schon immer in deine Mum verliebt, ohne es zu wissen. Sie war so direkt, wusste immer was sie wollte und hatte immer den richtigen Weg parat. Aber am Anfang wussten wir beide nichts davon. Quinn war ja mit Finn Hudson zusammen und ich hatte immer wieder wechselnde Beziehungen. Zu der Zeit war ich recht übel drauf, spielte mit den Gefühlen meiner Mitmenschen sehr heftig. Deine Mum war in der Zeit immer diejenige die mich zusammenstauchte wenn ich mal wieder von einer Party mit einem anderen Kerl nach Hause kam! Ich wollte erst nicht verstehen was sie immer mit mir hatte, dachte sogar es macht ihr Spass mich zu nerven und zu ärgern. Eines Tages , du warst gerade zu Shelby gekommen, fand ich Quinn in einer abgelegenen Ecke des Schulhofes. Sie weinte und war am Boden zerstört. Finn hatte sich ja von ihr getrennt wegen der Geschichte mit deinem Dad und auch der stand nicht zu Quinn in der Zeit. Ich setzte mich zu ihr auf die Bank und diesmal war ich es der sie trästete und da passierte es, wir küssten uns. In diesem Moment war es wie ein elektrischer Schlag. Es war nur ein Moment aber ich glaube deine Mum fühlte damals genauso. Auf jeden Fall versprachen wir uns es einfach zu vergessen, wir wollten uns nicht eingestehen das wir lesbisch oder bi seien. Aber jedes Mal wenn wir uns morgens vor der Schule sahen war dieser spezielle Blick bei Quinn und mir zu entdecken. Wenn sie im Unterricht vor mir saß musste ich immer ihren wunderschönen Körper anschauen, und ihr ging es wohl nicht anderst. Dann kam Britney, sie war irgendwie eine tolle Abwechslung, bei ihr fiel es mir komischerweise leicht mich zu öffnen und auch offen dazu zu stehen. Mit ihr wusste ich es zum ersten Mal was es bedeutede eine Frau zu lieben. Es war schön aber jedes Mal wenn ich deine Mum mit einem anderen Kerl sah durchfuhr mich so ein kalter Schauer und ich wollte am liebsten rüber rennen und diesen Typ wegreisen. Dann kam die Zeit des Abschiedes, wir hatten wie du ja gesehen hast die Nationals gewonnen und für viele von uns begann eine neue Zeit. Deine Mum ging nach Yale um zu studieren, ich nach Kenntucky. Ich trennte mich von Britney und deine Mum hatte wohl kurz etwas mit einem Proffesor in Yale aber ich habe es nie richtig heraus gefunden. Wir verloren uns für fast 2 Jahre komplett aus den Augen. Dann traffen wir uns hier durch einen traurigen Zufall wieder. Du hattest den Unfall damals zum Glück fast unverletzt überstanden aber Shelby hatte es nicht geschafft. Ich hatte nur durch Zufall davon gehört und war nach Lima gekommen. Auf der Beerdigung begegneten wir uns wieder. Deine Mum und Shelby hatten gewiss nicht immer das beste Verhältniss aber Quinn war wirklich mitgenommen. Sie weinte am Grab. Im Anschluss beschloss sie, da sie ja deine leibliche Mutter war, dich zu ihr zu nehmen. ' ''Allerdings stellte die Erziehungsbehörde die Auflage dass sie einen Job und eine feste Partnerschaft vorweisen musste. Da kam dein Dad ins Spiel. Er besorgte ihr den Job im Einkaufscenter und binnen 6 Wochen waren die beiden verheiratet. Puck liebte deine Mum und er liebt definitiv dich, auch wenn er das gewiss nicht oft zeigen kann.' '''''Die beiden nahmen dich zu sich und ihr wart eine kleine Familie, aber Quinn muss schnell gemerkt haben dass sie das Leben nicht glücklich machte. Sie begann nebenbei wieder zu studieren, ohne etwas deinem Dad etwas zu erzählen. Aber nach ein paar Wochen hatte er es heraus gefunden. Er muss richtig ausgerastet sein. Deine Mum ist auf jeden Fall völlig überraschend bei Carole und Burt Hummel mit dir in dieser Nacht aufgetaucht. Sie waren immer für Quinn da gewesen wenn sie Rat und Tat brauchte, sie war ja auch bei Rachel Trauzeugin gewesen. Naja und in dieser Nacht rief mich Burt in Kentucky an und obwohl ich eigentlich am nächsten Tag eine Vorlesung gehabt hätte bin ich ins Auto gestiegen und zu ihr gefahren.' Quinn fiel mir sofort in die Arme als ich dort ankamm, du warst oben und hast im alten Zimmer von Finn geschlafen. Ich blieb über Nacht und wir sprachen viel miteinander und am nächsten Morgen stand auf einmal dein Dad vor der Tür. Er traute sich zwar nicht wegen Burt irgend etwas zu machen aber ich wusste sobald Quinn das Haus verlies würde es Ärger geben also tat 'ich das Einzige was mir in den Sinn kam. Ich drehte mich um und küsste deine Mutter mitten auf den Mun'd und genau in diesem Moment war ich der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden. Wenn die Welt aufgehört hätte sich zu drehen, ich hätte es nicht bemerkt! Und Quinn schien es ähnlich zu gehen denn sie genoss augen und zungenscheinlich den Moment genauso wie ich!'' ''Puck muss im warsten Sinne des Wortes die Kinnlade herunter gefallen sein. Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet aber nicht mit diesem. Deine Mum und ich hielten uns bei den Händen und dann erklärte Quinn ihm klar und deutlich dass sie sich scheiden lassen werde aber er dich natürlich jeder Zeit sehen kann. Es muss ein Schock gewesen sein für Puck, denn er liebte deine Mutter wohl wirklich noch von Herzen.' Ich blieb die ganze Woche bei Dir und Quinn.'' Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:12+ Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:Drama